Skin Deep The Reunion
by telleisunique
Summary: This is the last take off the t.v episodes until season 2 of Once Upon A Time, however i will continue to make RumBelle Fan - Fic if you guys like it.


Skin Deep – The reunion

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" Belle asked the stranger who was standing there looking at her with interest for a minute belle thought that maybe he was going to attack her or something horrible like that but then she realized that he was in fact helping her out of this insane asylum he turned to face her "Listen very carefully alright you need to go and find Mr Gold." Jefferson said sternly to Belle. Belle looked at him confused she had no idea who Mr Gold was she had no idea who Rumpelstiltskin was or anybody at all, she had lost her memory much as everyone in the town.

The only thing she remembered was being in a carriage on her way to this terrible place that was the last thing in her mind before all of this. "Listen it's very important that you listen to what I'm saying to you alright?" Said Jefferson, he was trying not to be too pushy or annoyed he understood that she didn't remember anything and that she had been locked up in here forever but it was critical that she find him.

Belle nodded her head "Yes go ahead." She said quietly, Jefferson held onto her and looked into her eyes deeply "You have to go and find Mr Gold, and you have to tell him that Regina locked you up and that i Jefferson sent you to him. Because Mr Gold will protect you and keep you safe, do you understand?" He asked Belle hoping she had understood even a little of what he had said to her. Belle nodded her head "Yes, i have to find Mr Gold." She replied.

"Yes, now simply go to the pawn broker shop i will point the way and you will have to go there by yourself because I cannot follow you." Said Jefferson. "Alright." Replied Belle, Belle could see the store it looked old and run down, the whole town looked old fashioned and had an eerie feel about it all this was the first time Belle had been out in public for years and it felt good.

Belle walked into the shop as the little bell on the door clinked, Mr Gold had put something in one of his many drawers and quickly shoved a potion bottle into his pocket when he heard the door and the bell he sighed to himself thinking it was the last thing he needed.

Just then a voice, a familiar voice spoke to him "Excuse me, are you Mr Gold?" Belle asked the man who was standing with his back turned to her, Mr Gold still with his back turned to her "Yes I am but I'm afraid –" He was cut off by him turning around and staring at Belle he thought he was dreaming either dreaming or he was dead he couldn't believe his eyes.

Was it his precious Belle? Where had she been? So many questions lingered in his mind he was completely speechless, Belle spoke up "I was told to find you, and to tell you that Regina locked me up." She said with an angry tone, Belle had been locked up for years and mistreated all by the doing of the evil queen.

Mr Gold walked over to Belle his cane by his side he walked straight up to her and grabbed her shoulder, Belle flinched a little and looked at him with curiosity and awkwardness she had no idea who this man was and yet he seemed to know her, she was so confused and a little scared at the same time. "You're real?" Mr Gold said. "I was told that you would protect me" replied Belle as she looked confusedly at Mr Gold.

"Oh I will, I will!" Replied Mr gold happily with tears in his eyes he grabbed Belle and hugged her holding onto her for as long as he possibly could belle shook her head slightly and Mr Gold with tear filled eyes looked at her, Belle politely looked at him "I'm sorry, do i know you?" She asked him. He simply shook his head sadly but also happily because he had his Belle back.

"No, no you don't but you will." Mr Gold said happily with a slight smile upon his face, Belle continued to look confused she had no idea what that meant or how he was going to protect her, she was out of her element and she wanted so many answers to things but she just could not find the words to say anything.

Mr Gold smiled and walked over towards her again "Come on, there's somewhere I have to go, and i need you to come with me so I can keep you safe." He said to Belle, Belle simply nodded her head and said softly "alright." They walked and walked for what seemed to be hours, Belle had no idea whatsoever where they were heading to.

Suddenly a weird wind changed and Belle stopped walking, Mr Gold was miles ahead of her and Belle remembered, she had her memory back she remembered everything from the past and the present "Wait." She said unexpectedly to Rumpelstiltskin. "No no, it's only up a little bit further." He replied a little bit out of breath by all the walking they had done.

"Rumpelstiltskin wait!" Belle announced, He stopped dead in his tracks, she had said his name his real name she remembered. And just like that he had his Belle back he turned around to face her he had no idea what would happen whether she would be angry with him or whether she would be happy that they are both here together with one another.

"I-i remember." Belle said happily, they both walked straight up to one another, Belle looked into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes with happy tear filled eyes, and Rumpelstiltskin looked into her beautiful eyes with a smile and happy filled eyes as well. "I Remember, I – I love you!" She said happily as she hugged Rumpelstiltskin tightly "Yes, yes and I love you too!" Said Rumpelstiltskin as he breathed against Belle's hair.

"But hey, there will be time for that, there will be time for everything." He said to Belle as they broke out from hugging one another, Belle looked at him weirdly. "This is a very special place Belle, it's said to bring back things that was once lost." Rumpelstiltskin said as he dropped an pink potion bottle into the wishing well and stood back, Belle was a little scared she had no idea what was happening.

"Magic is coming to storybrooke." He announced, Belle turned to look at him "But why?" She asked curiously "Why?" Rumpelstiltskin snickered. "Because magic is power." He said with a large tone in his voice, Belle watched as the Pink cloud formed all around them and went over and quickly covered the whole town, Belle had no idea what was going to happen to them now, but she just hoped that they would be together and that nothing would ever separate them again.

(Obviously I can't write anymore of the TV scenes because we haven't gotten season 2 yet which sucks but i will continue to write Rumbelle fan fiction if you guys like it!)


End file.
